Clothes
Every new player begins the game wearing a pyjama top and a pyjama bottom. Additional clothes may be acquired from the shards you find during Interventions or bought in the Clothes Shop. Many clothes are similar to those that NPCs wear. Others reproduce clothing and accessories worn by the Doctor and other characters in Doctor Who episodes. Your personal inventory of clothes and the Clothes Shop are both accessed through the Clothes panel. The Clothes panel The Clothes menu is located within the Player menu. Click on the icon to access it. Wearable items in the player's inventory are located on the left side of the window and organized into five categories: Hats, Tops, Bottoms, Shoes, and Accessories. On the right hand side of the window the player is shown with seven slots for wearable items. To change clothes, drag the items from the inventory into the appropriate slot near the character. Hovering over an item in your inventory or in a clothing slot will show the title of the item. 'Hats' The Clothes Menu always opens to the Hats page. Items on this page include hair decorations, helmets, and some masks as well as hats. 'Tops' Shirts, jackets, robes, dresses, and body armor are all categorized as tops. Your player's Tops slot cannot be left empty- in other words, you cannot go topless. 'Bottoms' Bottoms include pants, skirts, leggings, and shorts. Your player's Bottoms slot cannot be left empty, even if the Top you have chosen is a long dress or robe. Bulky bottom garments may show behind long tops, so many players choose to wear Leggings or Layered Shorts under their long robes and dresses. 'Shoes' Shoes range in size from leafy anklets to space boots. Different shoes will interact with bottom garments in different ways. Some trousers will cover the tops of bulky boots and shoes, while others will not. 'Accessories' Your player has three slots for three types of Accessories. Scarves, lapel pins, and any other item that belongs on your character's chest go in the top accessory slot. The middle accessory slot is for hand coverings, including gloves and armored gauntlets. Accessories worn on the face, such as eyewear (glasses, goggles, eyepatches) and most masks, are placed in the bottom slot. Some masks that extend above the player's head appear in the Hat category instead. 'Recycling Clothes' Each screen of the the clothing inventory also includes a Recycle symbol: You can convert clothes to crafting materials by dragging items to the recycle symbol. A window appears showing the materials you will get in exchange for the item and asks your permission to continue. The Clothes Shop To access the Clothes Shop, click on the "Go to shop" button underneath your Clothes inventory or the icon in the top right corner of the screen.‎ The shop is organized into the same five categories as your inventory, but there are several pages of items in each category. The price in coins and chronons is listed under each item. Some items are associated with particular planets, and are "locked" until you have gained access to those planets. Try on items by dragging them to your character's clothing slots. For most items, a colour selector will appear. Some items will require you to select a main colour and an accent colour from the colour selector. Clothes only found in shards * Some shown at Category:Wearable items * See also Class * Others have pictures linked but not uploaded yet on this WIT forum thread:Needed: Pictures of your Items and Wearables! (and also WITeditors.) Category:Wearable items Category:Player_Menu